


What If This Storm Ends? -- A Thor/Tom Hiddleston Fanmix

by ViolentGlitter



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentGlitter/pseuds/ViolentGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally made as the inspiration soundtrack for a fic. The tracklist follows the arc of the story, in which  struggling mortal actor meets hunky blonde Asgardian god on a quest on Earth to find his rogue brother. The Asgardian falls in love with the charming mortal, and eventually said god finds said brother and must return them both to his own realm, leaving his lover pining until he is able to return. Cue the angst and longing.</p><p>TL;DR, crack pairing and lots of feels. SO many feels. Proceed at your own risk. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If This Storm Ends? -- A Thor/Tom Hiddleston Fanmix

  
  
01 DROP IN THE OCEAN | michelle branch  
Love took me by the hand  
Love took me by surprise  
Love led me to you  
And love opened up my eyes

And I was drifting away  
like a drop in the ocean  
And now I realize that  
nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
In your eyes

 **02 YOUR SONG | kate walsh**  
I knew I was wrong to  
jump straight on into the picture so pretty  
But he is so pretty to me

And he doesn't know just how far I would go  
Just to kiss him  
He doesn't doesn't know I pine

 **03 DECHIPERING ME | brooke fraser**  
It's love that holds us  
We will be alright  
It's truth that shows us  
If we'll walk in its light

Oh can you feel the gravity falling, calling us home?  
Oh, did you see the stars colliding, shining just to show we belong?  
We belong.

 **04 COME DOWN TO ME | saving jane**  
I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be  
Come down to me

 **05 STARRY EYED | ellie goulding**  
Next thing we're touching  
You look at me  
It's like you hit me with lightning

 **06 E.T. | versaemerge**  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

 **07 THE WAY TO THERE | au revoir simone**  
If you feel compelled towards me  
Then it's just gravity

From every point in space  
We've come to this place  
So how can it not be fate  
When we were made this way?

 **08 TO BE ALONE WITH YOU | sufjan stevens**  
I'd give my body to be back again  
In the rest of the room  
To be alone with you

[To be alone with me, you went up on the tree; I'll never know the man who loved me]

 **09 OCEAN SIZE LOVE | leigh nash**  
I know what I'm doing may be dumb  
I know I should not be staring at the sun  
But the thought of you leads me to temptation

It's the same whatever side you're on  
Separated we are delicate and small  
And the space between needs a retention

 **10 THE LIGHT | sara barielles**  
In the morning it comes, heaven sent a hurricane  
Not a trace of the sun but I don't even run from rain  
Beating out of my chest, heart is holding on to you  
From the moment I knew

And if you say we'll be alright  
I'm gonna trust you, babe

 **11 THE MYSTIC'S DREAM | loreena mckennitt**  
And now I feel, feel you move  
Every breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you.

 **12 ANYWHERE | evanescence**  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

 **13 LIKE A SONG | lenka**  
Time, make it go faster or just rewind  
To back when I'm wrapped in your arms

All afternoon long it's with me the same song  
You left a light on inside me, my love  
I can remember the way that it felt to be  
Holding on to you

I can't forget you when you're gone  
You're like a song that goes around in my head

 **14 THROUGH THE DARK | kt tunstall**  
And I used to talk  
With honest conviction  
Of how I predicted my world  
I'm gonna leave it to to star gazers  
Tell me what your telescope says

 **15 COME CLEAN | hilary duff**  
Let's go back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle was my life  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream

 **16 A THOUSAND YEARS | christina perri**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me

 **17 WHAT IF THIS STORM ENDS? | snow patrol**  
What if this storm ends and I don't see you  
As you are now ever again?  
The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against the planet's last dance

Just for a minute, the silver forked sky  
Lit you up like a star that I will follow  
Now it's found us like I have found you  
I don't want to run, just overwhelm me

 **18 ELECTRICAL STORM | u2**  
You're in my mind all of the time  
I know that's not enough  
If the sky can crack there must be some way back  
To love and only love

**Download Link Here:<http://www.sendspace.com/file/5vj14k>**


End file.
